


same as it ever was

by varulve



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, implied ginny x mike (at least mike recognizing some emotions for her), mike lawson is bisexual and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varulve/pseuds/varulve
Summary: mike lawson is very good at lying to others around him, even if he can't quite manage to lie to himself (see notes at the end)





	

Mike tells everyone he didn’t get his first kiss until he was 15 and Susie Parker, who had accepted his invitation to the school dance, ended the night with a soft press of her lips against his.

It’s a half-truth.

Susie did actually, kiss him, it was an okay dance, ‘Total Eclipse of the Heart’ played a few too many times but it wasn’t bad. No, the lie came in saying that was the first time he was kissed. Mike had gotten his first kiss a little over a year prior, from Derek Hayward. It had been at a little league game, a walk-off homer from Mike had ended the game in spectacular fashion. Once he crossed home plate he was mobbed by his team and his gangly awkward self hoisted up onto shoulders as they celebrated the win.

The buzz had been short lived, however, as his teammates started to leave with their beaming parents and promises of meals out or ice cream to celebrate. Soon there were a couple of stragglers waiting for grandparents to come and pick them up, and then there was just Derek and Mike. They sat on the field talking over the game at first then talking about summer plans, and then slowly – as the sun began to fade and neither of their parents seemed like they were going to make an appearance – began their walks home. 

At some point Derek’s hand brushed against Mike’s and it was like a shock of electricity coursed through his body. Mike stopped dead in his tracks and when he looked over, wide-eyed at Derek he saw the flash of fear and regret cross his face. Derek made to quicken his steps when Mike reached out to grab Mike’s hand. He held it gently and blinked at him as his heart started to kick into double time.

Derek’s hand was warm in his, but it was shaking all the same. Mike gave his hand a squeeze, trying to find words to say it was okay. He didn’t mind, he wouldn’t tell, but his mouth felt dry. He watched, as if in slow motion, as Derek drew closer.

The kiss was chaste, awkward, and Mike felt his stomach clench in a funny sort of way. He was still standing completely frozen in place when Derek pulled back. His face was dark and he looked sheepish. Life suddenly flashed back to life for Mike and he filled the gap between Derek and himself once more, pressing his lips a little more earnestly against Derek’s.

It was still awkward but Mike didn’t feel quiet as disoriented this time, and Derek seemed a little more relaxed as well. Derek’s hand that wasn’t clutching Mike’s sliding to rest against Mike’s hip gently, even after they break apart they stand there close to each other for a moment letting the weight of their actions. Mike dropped Derek’s hand and ran it over the back of his neck, suddenly feeling uneasy even if his stomach still felt weirdly light.

They both agreed it was late and they had to get home, they both lied saying their parents would be worried. With one last glance they ran off towards their respective homes with the private knowledge of what had just transpired.

When Mike got home his face was still flushed, either from how hard he had been running or how he had replayed the events over and over in his mind. He made it to his room when he realized something was wrong. His bed was stripped, drawers open and empty. He felt his stomach drop out as he wandered out to find his mom hastily packing her suitcase. She offered him an easy smile, and then a steady string of half-explanations he was used to by now. 

She didn’t ask about the game. She never did. 

Part of him wanted to tell her about Derek, but he was sure that wouldn’t go over well. He watched her blankly before turning on his heel to go find his bags. He shouldered them easily and carried them out to the car fuming internally. Derek was all he could think about, followed quickly by the fact that he was leaving yet another team behind against his will.

His mom appeared and they got into the car and slowly sped away, he pressed his face against the window, shutting his eyes and willing himself to shut out the mundane prattling of his mother.

 

Mike tells everyone he lost his virginity when he was 19, he was a late bloomer, but baseball had taken a precedent. He wouldn’t give the girls name, out of respect to her, but they’d met while he was playing in the minors. 

Again, it wasn’t the whole truth.

He was a fresh-faced eighteen year-old when he was drafted and signed to the Padres farm system. He had already enrolled at college, started classes, was playing on the team (how he managed to afford college in the first place) and was now heading to the admissions office to figure out how to drop out when he heard a familiar voice behind him. Mike’s stomach clenched in that all too familiar way as he turned, an easy smile on his face, to look at Kevin.

Kevin was tall, handsome, and one of the best outfielders Mike had ever played with. His eyes were light as he made the way over to Mike, congratulating him on the news. Mike let Kevin wrap him up in a big hug, they both lingered in it for a moment too long and when they pulled back there was almost a sadness behind Kevin’s eyes. 

Mike’s stomach turned over again, he threw a thumb over his finger saying he had a meeting. Kevin nodded and turned to leave when Mike called after him asking if he’d want to get drinks later and celebrate the news properly. Kevin’s face lit up and he gave a half nod of acknowledgement before walking off.

They’d both claim the next morning they’d drank too much, even if Mike knew that they both had barely finished their second beers before sliding Mike had slid his hand carefully over to rest on Kevin’s thigh, looking him in the eyes and thanking him for everything. Kevin had smiled, and then leaned over capturing Mike’s lips in a scorching kiss. Mike had returned it, willingly sliding onto his back as Kevin pressed him quickly down onto the couch they’d been splayed on. 

Mike felt like putty in his hands, his eyes shut and low groans already starting to rumble out from his chest as Kevin ripped his shirt off. They both made short work of their clothes and soon they were both naked and panting. Kevin cupped Mike’s face gently, asking him if he wanted this – if he was sure. Mike nodded and Kevin crawled down the couch and hoisted Mike’s legs onto his shoulders and everything after that was a blur of pleasure to Mike. 

He woke up feeling a little sore, but comfortably wrapped up in Kevin’s arms. When Kevin woke up that comfort was broken by the look of regret that was spread across his face. Mike slid free of his grip and got dressed, they agreed it was just a drunken mistake and there was no reason to really linger on it or talk about it again.

Besides Mike was leaving again anyways, another team lost to the wayside.

He packed quietly and quickly when he got back to his room and left without any further fanfare.

Mike’s frequent hook ups with twenty-something Victoria Secret models is the current talk of the clubhouse. Some jeers, some cheers, and on Blip who gives him a half-knowing look of a friend who knows when someone is trying to fill a wound that won’t seem to heal. 

Rachel leaving him had sucked, it hurt because he was used to being the one who did that. He was used to ruining good things – hell he was great at that – but this was different. He was the one who had to pick up the shattered remains of a life that had been ruined. 

He had been filling his life with groupies, but the models weren’t the full story.

Those were just the ones he let be seen in public, if he put on a big enough display of his heterosexuality then nobody would notice the cars that pulled up to his house at night. The handful of men who he rode until his body ached but his soul felt better. 

He was running through one of those nights in his mind as he laughed over some story Salvi was telling about his daughter’s school play that he was only half-listening too. He heard someone approaching the group and turned away, drawing himself out of his revelry to find that he was now nearly face to face with Ginny Baker, their latest call up to fill the spot Tommy Miller’s broken hand had created in the line up. He smiled easily and sauntered over to her, giving a nod to Salvi and Hinkley as a quick goodbye.

By the end of their conversation Mike could feel a familiar clenching in his stomach, and couldn’t help but shake his head and push it away. 

He’d be lying, however, if he said that was actually what happened. That he didn’t think about the way her hand felt as she slapped his ass for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @ ginnyspitch over on tumblr for her tags on a gif i made that inspired this
> 
> also shoutout to my bisexual father, mike lawson


End file.
